A Wedding Day Bliss or (Ranmas strange day)
by Bio-Nic
Summary: Humorus little stint through Ranma and his wifes wedding day. Madness insues


Ranma's Random Bit Of Silliness  
Jeremy Bennett  
3/7/02  
  
Ranma Sighed into the warm cup of sake, causing ripples and waves of movement to explode from the point of his breath. Giggling like a girl, then quickly stifling the traitrous sound before anyone in the room heard it, he scanned the crowd that had accumulated in the dojo. Moving with great care so not to distub the precious drink, he took a sharp little nip of the warm alchohal. Standing up and moving on to the next wedding guest, he made him way through the crowd of partygoers celebrating his wedding to his longtime fiance. Noticing a flash of red out of the corner of his eye, he smiled at one of his favorite games being called "in play" by the only other person who could "sneak up" on him. Quickly dodging around a corner and waiting for his diminuative opponet to catch up with him, he couldn't help but smile.   
  
Michi was wondering where her giant of an uncle had dissappeared off to. She had been running around all night trying to find him, only to catch quick glimpses and short snatches of his conversations before he dissappeared again. Following him without being seen was one of thier favorite games, one that she had played with him for as long as her 7 year old mind could remember. He had slipped around a corner not more than a minute ago, and knowing that he could =never= catch her when he wasn't looking, she waited the agonizingly long 60 seconds for her uncle to come back in before trying to slip around the corner and catch him unguarded.  
  
Ranma set his sake down on the edge of the kitchen counter, then, intentionally turning his back to the door and closing his eyes, he quietly waited for the inevitable "attack" that he knew would come at any moment.  
  
***  
  
She had watched him from across the room since they had been married just over an hour ago. Unfortunatly, she had been dragged off by several of her friends from college the minute they had gotten to the reception. All of them had congratulated her on finally bagging "The Buns of Steel" on campus. After a long, and exaustive session on everything going from the dress to the wedding night, she was able to slip away in a moment of distraction to seek out her then fiance, now husband. She noticed her husband slip around the corner to the kitchen with a cup of sake in his hand. For countless nth time, she admired how his unconsious grace, ease of movement, and complete disregard for the chaos that always surounded him. She noticed his niece, Michi following him around, attempting for all her 7 year old prowess to hide from him. Smiling slightly to herself, she decided to play a little game herself. She quickly moved over to little Mi-chan, who was by now standing just outside the door to the kitchen and looking for all the world ready to explode in and "scare" her uncle. Stopping her just before she could go in the door, she stopped Mi-chan with a hand on her shoulder. "Shhhhhhhh... Can I play the game, too, Mi-chan? Please?"  
  
"Sure Auntie, but only if you give me a kiss" Michi replied, eyes twinkling with her other favorite "game."  
  
Bending down, she quickly gave the small redhead a peck on the head, she grinned and gave her niece a hug, as well. "Now go find little Kyo, he wanted someone to help him build a sand castle out back."  
  
"Awwwww, Auntie, Kyo is a icky baka."  
  
Giggling at a private joke, she quickly whispered something quietly in little Michi's ear, stood up and shooed her on her way. Now for her own game.  
  
***  
  
Strange, she should have "snuck" in here by now thought Ranma. Maybe the little one was finally learning to be patient. How nice. That would make the game more fun. Strange that he couldn't hear anyone walking into the kitchen. Even with his back turned and his eyes closed, he should be able to feel the air currents move, taste the change in the atmosphere, and hear the light, childlike footsteps that always signaled an imminate "attack." Waiting another moment, he was totally unprepared when....  
  
***  
  
She couldn't have asked for a better time, or place to spring the trap she had wanted to spring for so long. His back was turned, his guard was down, his eyes were closed. Thanks to the lessons he had been drilling her in for nearly 5 months, she was able to slip into the Umi-sen-ken quickly, masking all presence of herself from the room until the last minute, when she gently wrapped her arms around his back and lightly blew in his ear...  
  
He was starting to wonder where she had gotten off to... she should'a been jumping and trying to tickle him by now. Something was up. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something seemed... off... in the room. He couldn't place the signature, he only knew that something was off. "Oh well, nothing to worry ab...." was all that he got out and a cool, warm body was pressed against his back gently, and a quiet "hello love" was breathed in his ear....  
  
***  
  
"Hello love" was all it took. Even though it was barely more than a whisper, and a gentle caress, Ranma shot straight up in the air, nearly hitting the ceiling in the process. This also had the undesirable effect of spilling the now cool sake all over Ukyo's wedding kimono....  
  
***  
  
Landing on the other side of the counter, fully in a ready postion and breathing heavily, he couldn't help but notice the look of utter shock on his wife, Ukyo's face was pricesless. Her gag, having backfired, sputtered indignatly for a moment before her eye's narrowed, and with a scream of "RANMA NO BAKA" plastered her husband to the ground with a smooth graceful motion from her Hyperdimension Battle Spatula(tm Tendo Nabiki Enterprises) that she had recieved from Akane and RYouga not more than 15 minutes eariler as a wedding gift.   
  
"Itttttaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" was all Ranma could mutter as everyone who had seen the little fiasco from the other room burst into laughter.  
  
  
======================================================================  
  
Yes, that was Ukyo. Yes, that was Akane and Ryouga. Why did I write  
this? Simple desire to see what a situation where Ranma can get caught  
by surprise could turn out. Please, all flames, questions, comments,   
marriage proposals, and other misc mail to bionic@zerolives.org  
  
Jeremy Bennett  
3/11/02 


End file.
